Lifeless Body! A Strong Enemy Appears? (Episode 100) 1/3
Episode 100: Part 1 of 3- Ryo: What the--- Wh-- who are you? You look familiar. Maori: Yes... I am the #9 Kunoha Ninja, Maori Shinsuka. As to my ranking, I am known to defeat those lower in my rank. I've even defeated the #5 Kunoha Ninja that you killed... Ryo: Nimadoru Habarushi? Yeah, I know. She was a member of my squad, until Habarushi-sama betrayed me. Maori: I see. But you look like you could be as powerful as you desire. Ryo: I don't care about power! I feed on the power to become the ultimate Sujira warrior so I can defeat your leader, Lord Zaku. Gojira: Syuuichi-san, are you watching this? Tetsumaki said he will become the ultimate Sujira warrior... Syu: Bah!! Who cares? (OWW!!!) Gojira: First of all, I do... You need not provoke anyone. Kazumi-chan allowed me to become your tutor in order to learn from your mistakes, and how you correct them. Syu: You hit me with the bottom of your dumb scythe, you stupid kid! I will never regret it, not in a million years! Gojira: Can't you stay silent, dumbass? I would... Ryo: What do you mean you use that Bluddd technique like all the other Kunoha? Are you all forsaken demons? Answer me! Syu: Ryo-sama's gettin' a bit frustrated! I think his emotions are gettin' in the--- (OWWWWW!!) Syu: Stop hitting me with that weapon!!!! Gojira: You need to be silent, I have told you once. I'm not gonna have you jump to conclusions in your behavior... Syu: But y-you keep---- Gojira: Listen to me, Koku-san! You must learn to be silent in these circumstances whenever something drastic appears... I may be young, but I cannot allow you to speak out of your mind. If that happens, I should fail you automatically and you will live a painful death in sorrow... Do you understand me?! Syu: Yes, master Gojira-sama... As you wish. Maori: Let me explain to you what Bluddd actually is... Or, you are smart, human. Explain! Ryo: Your technique, Bluddd is a work of art used by many immortals. It was passed down for generations by each enemy. The only ally to actually obtain this power is my granddaughter. You may already know her, she is Gojira Namufira: former #12 Kunoha Ninja, isn't that right, Namufira-kun? Gojira: Yes, uncle. Syu: Wait! You're Gojira-sama's adopted uncle? Ryo: Yes... Maori: How the hell could you figure about that child's past? We have been keeping it secret for fifteen years. Ryo: Like I said, I am the most intelligent person in my opinion. My profile ranking says that I am 9/10. Gojira: I have trained my uncle well... He is one step further to defeating Lord Reika Tatsumoto. Maori: Our leader's name is Lord Zaku, not Reika Tatsumoto. We Kunoha do not address her as her real name. Gojira: It is possibly a lie. Kunoha Ninja ranked 12-25 are the only members to address her as the real name. Ryo: Reika Tatsumoto, eh? I have heard enough... It's time to die, Maori Shinsuka! You will see hell today... Maori: What a waste. Feel my BLUDDD!!!!!!!!! (To be continued) Episode 100 (2/3): Maori: Feel my BLUDDD!!!!!!!!! Ryo: Huhh! (BOOM!!) Gojira: Gwahh! Syu: That's Bluddd? Amazing power like that is always forbidden, I've heard! Gojira: Yes... And in order to stay unharmed, we have to sit behind these colossal wood masterpieces until the battle is over! Syu: You mean trees, correct? Gojira: That's what they are! (OWWW!!) Syu: I am sorry... You were too persistent. Gojira: What was the meaning of that? Syu: Just shut up and watch... Ryo: That Bluddd... Out of all the other Kunoha, I haven't seen anything as powerful as ours. But you shot it out of the palm of both your hands... How can you do this? Maori:.... Ryo: I get it!!! That Bluddd of yours is the most powerful one. The Kunoha Ninja numbered #9, #26, #23, and #5 can fire theirs throughout the palm of their hands. Most unfortunate. But, I will kill you, certain. My full power of Tekkon will stop you forever! 1.. 2.. 3!!! HWAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! FEEL THE POWER OF MY NEW POWERS OF TEKKON ART!!!!!!!!!! Baokurea Art: Ultima Tekkon x3--- BLAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (BOOOOMMMMM!!!! EXPLOSION!!) Ultimate Tekkon-Ryo: Baokurea: Demon of the Sky #43, Ultimate Tekkon Ryo-sama! Maori: What the hell is this?!? I haven't seen any art of Tekkon Art like this... How could you manage to pull off a powerful ability such as that? What are you--- Answer me, human! Ultimate Tekkon-Ryo: My older brother taught me when I was a child on how to control Baokurea Art... Gojira: I know him. He is Akagi Tetsumaki, aged 13 at the time Ryo was only 10 years old. Akagi was the older brother of Ryo-kun, and the ruler of the Tetsumaki family... Three years later, he left his home and became M.A.R., Lord of the Dark Kigai. I heard that Baokurea is the most powerful ability in Tekkon Art. It focuses on using a person's anger into action and leaving out all the weakness inside that user. Unfortunately, it uses only two hours of time to be in that form. After two hours, the power will die out, and that user shall return to his or her original form. Syu: Yes, but what is it have to do with why Maori knows this exact technique? Gojira: I don't recall anything about this. Syu: But for example, how do you control your Soderu Nago and Onagu transformations? Gojira: For me, it isn't hard. In fact, that is a very easy step to master. Soderu Nago allows me to change from my original 6-year-old self into a 15-year-old young woman with more intellect, but more emotions. My Onagu allows me to turn into a 21-year-old warrior with hidden intellect, stronger than an old person's wisdom. I can stay in those forms as long as I wish, and can revert back to my normal self anytime I please... Most likely in battles will I do this and not for any other reasons. Syu: Amazing... Ultimate Tekkon-Ryo: Baokurea Art: Ultima Tekkon x4!! Come forth!!!! RAWHHHHHH!!!! (BOOOOM!) Ultimate Tekkon-Ryo: I will destroy you... Super KaioMetsuriken Art: Hiyori Basu!! Maori: Resurrection Art: Tegan Morizo... DEMON WARLOCK!!!!!!!!!! RAWH!!!!!! (To be continued...)